


it's something bigger than myself

by sakuyamons



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Digimon Secret Santa 2016, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyamons/pseuds/sakuyamons
Summary: takeru has a big problem, which is, that he likes hikari but he doesn't want to admit it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the gift for @aquariuscamyu! hope you enjoy it :) i made like, three fics, and no one quite convinced me except this one, hopefully you will enjoy it! 
> 
> (i am willing to do another one if you don't :P)

_**i**_  
  
The first time happens when they were twelve, and it’s Valentine’s Day.  
  
It was his first time giving chocolate to a girl - well, _girls_ \- he had chocolate for Sora-san, for Miyako-san and for Hikari-chan, of course, and he promised to Mimi-san to give her a chocolate next time she came to Japan.  
  
Some people tell him that he should join the creative writing club - even his teachers claim that he has talent with words and that he should develop it, but honestly? Writing it’s just a hobby for him, a very occasional one, and he’d rather play basketball with Ken and Daisuke-kun than joining some creative writing club.  
  
He writes a cheeky valentine’s day note to Sora-san, telling her to keep an eye on her brother and that she should not forget that he is Yamato’s favorite person, but he doesn’t mind that Sora is the second favorite person of her brother’s life, he does the same to Miyako, but focusing on her brand-new relationship with Ken (You did it, Miyako-san!) and that he is glad he has her as a fun, sister-like figure on his life.  
  
With Hikari it’s a bit difficult - not writing the letter itself, he exchanges witty comments with Hikari every day, this is only the written reflection of what he does every day, but it’s difficult to end the letter, per se, he wrote ‘with love, your lovely future brother-in-law’, with Miyako, he ended it with ‘Your lovely angelic neighbor’, but, somehow, he doesn’t know how to end the Hikari’s letter.  
  
_‘Here’s to more years of our epic friendship._  
  
_Love, Takeru.’_  
  
There is a part of the word _love_ that feels weird, like, he loves Hikari, she’s his best friend, his better half in a strictly platonic sense, but it feels weird to proclaim their love like that, he thinks about all the ways Hikari would tease him for ending the letter with love, or how much she would tease him if she knew how awkward he felt writing _Love, Takeru_.  
  
Not awkward bad, but awkward on _I have butterflies in my stomach_ sense.  
  
He couldn’t help but smile, he would end up losing anyways.  
  
So he throws away the card, picks a new one - the spare one he bought just in case - and rewrites everything he had done before all over again.  
  
_Here’s to more years of our epic friendship._  
  
_Your partner in crime_  
  
_Takeru._  
  
She claims he is on the way to turn into a womanizer, but she is way more popular with people than he is, I mean, her desktop was full of Valentine’s Day gifts, he knew that Daisuke liked Hikari, but he didn’t imagine all these people were crushing on her! Then again, he has his fair amount of Valentine’s Day gifts, so he has no place to talk.  
  
“Hey, Hikari-chan.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“It seems like you’ll be having a good time giving chocolate to all these people on Valentine’s day, I included.”  
  
Hikari stuck her tongue at him in a playful way.  
  
“You’re getting coal, Takeru-kun.”  
  
“Why coal? I’m a good boy, and it’s not Christmas.”  
  
Hikari giggled.  
  
“Because I say so.”  
  
"I want chocolate on White Day, Hikari."  
  


* * *

  
  
“What is a partner?” Tokomon asked.  
  
He knew that the Digimon didn’t remember them was going to be hard - and perhaps that’s why he was so hesitant to go back to the Digital World at first, especially because the guilt of not telling them of Patamon being infected still haunted him, it probably would haunt him until they discovered what was going on with the Digital World, and then it would be their duty to fix it.  
  
Somehow, this saving the world thing it’s easier when you are younger, isn’t it supposed to be the opposite? That while you are older, you are more experienced? Somehow when it comes to the Digital World, the older you are, the more confused you are about...things.  
  
“What is a partner?” Nyaromon repeated, clearly more impatient.  
  
“A partner is…” Takeru begins as he looks at Tokomon, and what he really wants to say is what we are “It’s like a friend, but more.”  
  
“Yeah, they can be either platonic or romantic.” Hikari continued as Nyaromon jumped on her arms - as difficult starting over could be, they were doing it pretty well, Sora-san was having way more trouble with it “Like, Takeru’s brother and Sora-san are romantic partners, but there is also jogress partners, both Takeru and I have jogress partners, but they are missing.”    
  
The atmosphere grows heavy between the four of them, Daisuke would probably make them remember by pure sheer will, he misses them, not just Daisuke, but Miyako and Iori-kun as well, the last time he remembers talking to Iori was a few months ago, that they were going to do a trip to the Digital World, that it should not take long, but there he was, lost, alongside Miyako and Daisuke.  
  
And Digimon Kaiser…  
  
No, that could not be Ichijouji, right?  
  
 “Nyaromon and I are always together.” Tokomon commented, “That makes us partners?”  
  
“I guess, in some sense.” He had always thought that their Digimon friends having similar evolutions weren't just a mere coincidence “And I guess that Hikari and I are partners too.”  
  
Hikari punches Takeru on the arm lightly and with a small giggle asks.  
  
“Is that a love declaration, Takeru?”  
  
“No. You are too young for me.”  
  
She is only a few months younger than him, but that matters.  
  
“What is a love declaration?” Nyaromon asked.  
  
Takeru and Hikari looked at each other, Hikari clearly thinking this is your fault but Takeru couldn't help but shrug as he lifted Tokomon from the floor, the baby Digimon laughing; delighted.  
  
“You know who is the expert on love? Sora-san, let's ask her.”  
  


* * *

  
  
He is aware that of the five of the people in this room are fourteen, and the oldest one is fifteen, and that people of that age shouldn’t drink, and he is the golden boy of both groups of digidestined and he shouldn’t condemn this behavior.  
  
Ah, but fuck it.  
  
They are back together, why shouldn’t they celebrate?  
Actually - he is not the Golden Boy of the second generation of digidestined, that one is Ken (even with the old Digimon Kaiser past) and this had been Ken’s idea! Even Daisuke-kun was surprised, Iori doesn’t know because as mean as it sounds, they are doing this without him, eleven years old shouldn’t be drinking, and he would scold them for such behavior.  
  
Daisuke-kun is drunk (Information for the book he’ll write, one day, maybe: he is a lightweight) and attempting to sing in English, he has no idea where Miyako and Ken went - but Ken was drunk as well, he knew it because of the color of his cheeks, he thinks Miyako might be as well, because she is the one that has been drinking the most.  
  
“I think Ken and Miyako are together, wherever they are,” Hikari whispered to his ear, unlike the rest of them, she has a coke on her hand, instead of sake or the whiskey that Miyako might have stolen from her sister.  
  
“Hikari.” Takeru began, his original intention was going to say that he might look like an angel, but she behaves like one, but instead, he kind of stared at her (he hoped for not too long), people say the alcohol reveal the person’s true self, so this might be his real perception of her best friend but...when did Hikari turn this beautiful? He had always known she was pretty, she is very popular and (for good or for bad) she is the nicest girl that he had known and…  
  
Do I really…  
  
Oh.  
  
He attempted to resume whatever he was going to say before he got distracted “I think that you are…”  
  
Daisuke trips over a chair and falls while still singing and both of them go to his aid - Takeru tripping himself and falling over Daisuke, both of them are laughing hysterically even if Daisuke is telling Takeru to back off as he pushes him away from him, Hikari is laughing too as she helps both of them to stand on their feet again.  
  
He is going to admit, he hopes his group never gets separated again.  
  


* * *

  
  
 There is nothing worse than lying to yourself, and Takeru has been lying to himself since he was twelve.  
  
He might like Hikari, no, screw the might, he is in love with Hikari. Daisuke had thought it was his imagination but it’s the truth, and he isn’t ashamed of it - he just had to be in danger in a relatively high amount of times to see it, and the mini-party he had with his friends might have helped him to realize some things.  
  
So, he likes Hikari, perfect, cool.  
  
“So.” He stares at Taichi, Yamato, and Koushirou, not counting his brother (who has game) this is kind possibly the worst people to ask advice from, Jyou es older and has a girlfriend, but he still doesn’t think she is real, so he crossed him down even before the idea of asking advice even came to his mind.  
  
“I am going to kill you,” Taichi said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
“Shut up, Taichi.” Yamato spoke back “When my crush on Sora started, I wrote my songs about her.”  
  
“I-I agree, if you are an introvert, then writing a letter is better.”  
  
“No, no, no.” Taichi shook his head “Before I kill you, I’ll give you a word of advice, if you do that, Hikari will most likely laugh at the situation, she’ll say ‘oh you are so cute!’ and that’s it.”  
  
“Then what do I do?”  
  
“Desist,” Taichi said  
  
“Tell her.” Yamato contradicted  
  
“Y-You guys are terrible at romantic advice!” Koushirou exclaimed.  
  
“I won’t desist, Taichi-san, I will be an even worse influence when I become Hikari’s boy toy.” He grinned as Taichi threw a pillow at him, he isn’t scared of Taichi (Not that much) but he enjoys teasing people, that’s who he is, he wonders if he would be brave enough to call Hikari at the moment and tell her that he loves her, he guesses he isn’t ready yet.  
  
“Brother, when you starting dating Sora, who gave the first step?”  
  
Yamato sighed.  
  
“Sora. I don’t do confessions, she just...knew that I liked her.”  
  
“Yeah, but Sora’s crest is love, it’s her nature.” Koushirou added, “Do you know if Hikari-san has feelings for someone?”  
  
“Not that I know, and I’d know.” If Hikari is ignorant of his feelings, then she’d tell her about her crush, he’d offended if she didn’t, he is her best friend after all.  
  
“Stay single, Takeru-kun.” Taichi grins as he hugs both Yamato and Koushirou “We can be the three bachelors, you, me, and Koushirou, and we kick Yamato out this place.”  
  
Yamato throws an apple at Taichi.  
  
“This is my house, dumbass.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“Wow! I can’t believe you like me.”  
  
“Takeru, we have been dating for a few months now.”  
  
He cannot believe that of all his friends, out of the soccer superstar, out of the rockstar, he followed Koushirou’s advice and it worked, he had told him that it was easier said than done, and man, he was right (again), he still has drafts on his email of the letter he sent to Hikari, dating is...weird, especially on activities that are supposed to be romantic but they are being huge dorks around each other, like today, it was supposed to be a Christmas date, but they ended throwing snowballs at each other and now they are at a random store hiding away from the cold.  
  
“Look at this.” Hikari says as she puts the hat on his head, it’s a yellow hat with green stripes all over it, it’s so beautiful “It’s so ugly! Not as much as the purple fedora, though.”  
  
“But the purple fedora is our child.”  
  
“It’s not.”  
  
“It is, it’s called Purple Takaishi.”  
  
“Really? And what is this little friend’s name?”  
  
“Taichi Takaishi.”  
  
“Don’t call your hats like my brother!”  
  
“He should be honored.”  
  
He picks another hat - one that is blue with purple spots all over it, it’s ugly, even for his standards, and gives it to Hikari.  
  
“I dare you to wear it, we’ll be hat buddies.”  
  
Hikari grinned “If you kiss me, it’s a deal.”  
  
Takeru grinned back “You should learn to do better deals, Hikari.”  
  
He is pretty sure someone took a picture of them while they made out in the middle of the store with a hat in hand.  
  
Huh, whatever, he’s sure they looked good on it.

**Author's Note:**

> merry Christmas and a happy new year !!


End file.
